Two Flames, One Crown
by TwistedSyn
Summary: Mario's heart has finally been shattered into pieces from his last proposal to Peach. Now it's up to Bowser to save his friend by doing anything it takes, even if it mean sacrificing all that he is. However trouble is brewing behind the scenes and Bowser may just need all the help he can get.
1. Friends Reunited

**3 Years Ago**

Mario had finally done it once again, defeated Bowser and saved Peach. Only to once again receive a small kiss on the nose. Bowser saw this and felt a tinge of sorrow for the hero. Always going through holes and hordes of enemies only to be left hanging.

He took Mario's shock as a a final chance to win Peach, so he made a dash towards her and presented a bed of flowers in the forms of mini chomp-chomp balls. Mario came to and brought out a flower of his own in the form of a fire flower power up. Both were on one knee with smiles on their face staring at Peach hoping to make a decision. Sadly she shocked them both by rejecting the flowers and their love all together.

Bowser was hurt, but okay with it. When he looked over at his rival however, he saw him shattered. Mario has been through hell and back, literally all for a spoiled princess who takes him for granted. Bowser was enraged but decided to let it be. He was about to speak to the plumber when he saw him slowly walking away, torn, broken and simply forgotten.

That day, would be the day Bowser would ever see or hear from his rival and the only person considered his best friend again. Or so he thought.

 **Present: Koopa Castle**

"God your such a cheater!"

"Hey, it's not my fault your too easy to read old friend." Bowser and Mario were playing a game of chess with Mario winning as usual. After the event on the moon, Bowser truly thought he'd never see his best and only friend ever again, until Kemek, who Bowser calls his father, told him to get out of the castle and search for him.

It took a few weeks for Mario to open his heart back up but with a little effort from his arch enemy, he was able to smile and laugh once more. Peach hasn't called on him to do any saving or to help around the kingdom which made Bowser a little worried, but he would cross that bridge when they came to it. For now he was content in having his bud back and trying to win at least once.

After thirty more games, Bowser finally won. "Ha! I finally beat you. Jeez, who knew this game was your specialty."

"Well...now it's our specialty. You beat me, which means I have to do anything you say for a whole day, no questions asked." he smiled. Bowser skickered a little at the plumbers bright smile. It always warmed the monsters heart whenever he could see this side of Mario. They were both rivals and enemies, but sometimes they would show a side of themselves only to each other. It's how they grew so close and could depend on one another for anything.

After a warm shower and a nice meal, both friends sat down in Bowsers room on the couch by the window overlooking his city. "it's beautiful isn't it?" Bowser asked.

"Yeah, I never really took the time to see how your city is run. With saving Peach and all. It's really nice to just relax like this."

Bowser saw the sullen look in Mario's eyes and knew he had to do something. But what? There weren't a lot of things that kept Mario's attention, but maybe he could find a few.

" Hey Mario, how would you like to just hang out, go for a walk and meet the people? We could even stop by mushroom kingdom to say hi to Luigi and Daisy."

"Hmmm, sure I don't see why not. Been a while since I've been on a nice walk anyway. Yeah, why not!"

"Great I'll meet you at the front gates tomorrow morning." After the time was set, Mario headed on home while Bowser watched him from the door.

"It's truly been too long since I've seen you having so much fun." Kemek said slowly approaching his son.

Bowser turned around and faced his dad. He let out a sigh which piqued the old Koopa's interest. "Whats wrong boy? You only huff like that when you have something deep in the ol brain."

Bowser walked back to his throne and sat down. "It's just I get the feeling that he's still hurting over Peach. I mean I wish there was someway to get her back for hurting him, but I know attacking the castle and kidnapping her wouldn't do anything but start the age old cycle of good guy vs evil guy all over again. I wish there was a way to make her jealous. Ya'know? If Mario had a smoking girl of his own then maybe it would make Peach see what she's missing out on and apologize and maybe take him back as her own."

" You sure you want Mario to be with her after everything he's been through? Kemek asked. "I mean he's spent years and years protecting the kingdom and rescuing her only to receive nothing but a simple peck on the cheek or nose."

Bowser roared with popping hot fire leaving a trail across the floor. "Your right dad, but what can I do? No woman or princess for that matter will approach me." he sulked back in his throne.

Kemek knew both boys had thier hearts shattered, and he also knew they both were missing the same thing. Someone that would understand them and love them for who they were on the inside and not what they were on the outside. Bowser, on the outside was a ruthless Koopa King that demanded respect, but on the inside, he was a caring King that would sacrifice his life for his people and his son.

Mario on the other hand, on the outside was a hero willing to go above and beyond the call of duty when needed, even risking his life in the process, but inside was a man that was tired of it all. A man who wanted to settle down and be loved by someone who could understand everything he went through. Kemek knew what needed to be done but he hoped that he'd still be breathing at the end of this entire ordeal.

My king, I have an idea on how to make Peach jealous, and blow Mario away from pure shock as well."

" I'm listening. "

Kemek raised his wand and in a bright light a crown appeared. It was a different one from the one Peach and Daisy wore. This one had a little pink mushroom on top with what looked like eyes. "This is called the 'cursed power-up crown'. It gives the wearer unimaginable power, strength, and speed. Anyone who wears the crown will be that akin to a God. The only problem is that it turns the wearer into a princess."

Bowser eyes almost bulged out of his sockets at those words.

"Well that has to be the most..." he had to stop and think on this for a minute. If he did wear the crown, he would literally become and make Peach jealous, but would he be willing to become something he's not? He thought back to his friends shattered look and made his decision. He snatched the crown with lightning speed and was mere inches away from donning the headware.

"Are you sure this is what you want son? If you do this...there might be no going back."

"I lived my life without a single drop of happiness except for junior. Maybe this will backfire horribly in the end, but I have to try. Mario deserves a happy ending, and junior doesn't deserve a father who's a failure, but a mother he once lost." Browser's voice was laced with sorrow and regret. Kemek saw the light in his eyes slowly start to fade. He rushed to his son and hugged the giant beast as best he could.

"I won't ask you to reconsider, but please stop hurting yourself with thoughts from the past. We both know that what happened was out of our control, and we both know if it wasn't for Mario, you could have also lost your son. So smile and do what you deem is right. All I ask is that you promise me to take this experience seriously. This will be a trail that may not only change your appearance, but also your heart as well."

Bowser looked at his father one last time, and with a small smile, put the crown on his head. Minutes later, Kemek could hear the wails and screams from his son which almost destroyed the old koopas ears. Bowser felt his whole body being crushed and thinned out. He felt his arms grow smaller and could feel his giant legs loose their muscles. He felt weak, and he knew it was only the beginning. After what seemed like an eternity of pain a white light surrounded the beast, and Kemek almost fainted at what or rather who he was looking at.

In the place of his son was a beautiful blond copy of peach. Although the face looked exactly the same, there were some distinct features that set this version apart from the original. For one this peach had fangs for teeth, the hair was actually longer and red witch complimented his firey traits, the skin color was light brown or tan, and the clothes were that of a black dress with spiked bracelets and a collar.

"B... Bowser, is that you son?"

"Wow, why do I feel like I just got blown to pieces by 'Big Bullet Bill'?"

Kemek could only stare at the beauty before him. Bowser saw his eyes and a chill ran up his spine. "Um dad... Did it work?"

Kemek was snapped out of his thoughts by the question and only made a mirror appear in seconds. Bowser took it and nearly fell over at what he was seeing.

"T-th-this is me? Incredible!" he was jumping for joy at the transformation and in doing so, almost blew through his castle roof. The hight he was able to jump now surpassed Mario's when he had his super power up. Bowser looked at his arms and was taken back by how they were small and looked frail.

He thought back to getting even with Peach and new sensation quickly overcame the king now turned queen. Pity, hate, but most of all rage. Bowser was furious at how Peach treated Mario and vowed to burn her alive when he had the chance, how ever he had to quickly take a step back. This was new levels of anger even for him. Than a rush of longing washed over him. He was overcome with a feeling he hasn't felt since his wife died. A feeling of longing to be with someone. To his surprise though, the person who popped in his head was none other than Mario himself.

 _"Oh man, this is ridiculously intense. I'm starting to have second thoughts."_ Sadly, any attempts at changing his mind was smashed to bits everytime he thought back to his friends shattered face on the moon.

"Son, I know this is difficult to adjust to, but what will your name be in the form?"

Bowser looked to his dad and had to think hard. It would be weird to be called Bowser, while looking like a drop dead gorgeous woman. "How about... Bowsette?"

Kemek smiled. "Well then Bowsette, what are you going to do now? Do you plan on staying like that or..."

"Truthfully, I actually kinda do. I mean I'll miss my big body and strength, but I feel the power from this body and the crown making up for it. Plus... I really don't like being seen as a brute. Maybe it's time I start acting like I want to instead of how everyone sees me."

Kemek could only smile. While he had his doubts about this plan, maybe it would work out after all. His only wish is that Mario will let Bowsette be the one to end his pain.


	2. A Unfavorable Meeting

It was the next day when Mario arrived at the Koopa Kings castle. He was kind of on edge with all eyes on him. Koppas were staring the plumber down like it was in his best interest not to make a single move.

Mario wanted to hurry up and leave, but he had plans with his friend. Even though half of the city hated him for taking out half of them in order to save peach, the other half was confused on what would possibly possess him to come here of his own free will. While the hero felt their eyes boring holes in the back of his head, everyone stood at attention as the front doors of the Koopa castle were opened. Mario sighed and thanked the mushrooms the staring was at an end only to end up breathless as his eyes laid on what could be described as an angel.

His mouth hung open as his eyes were still hoping this was no illusion. His heart was pounding and his heart was beating a million miles a minute. The woman walked up to him and with a smile closed his mouth. She giggled and started walking pass him only to stop.

"I'm sorry for the late notice, but Bowser wanted me to be your escort today around the city and to Mushroom Kingdom as well." her voice was soft and the way her eyes pierced his own almost had him dying of thirst.

Kemek was watching it all play out up in Bowser's room window. He had a smile on his face at Mario's reaction and hoped that today would be a wonderful experience for both of them.

As the two were walking around the city, Mario eyes slowly turned to his escort more times then he wanted. He was still pretty much speechless about the way she looked, talked, and most of all walked. Each step he could see those beautiful thick hips sway from side to side. He felt like someone was slowly making him suffer. First his rejection with peach, now this amazing woman walking beside him.

She felt his eyes on him and slowly turned her head with a smirk. "Is everything okay?

He was brought out of his thoughts from her voice. His head jolted towards her eyes and he had to stop walking. She figured something must be wrong, since he looked like he was struggling with something.

" P-p-please... may I have... y-your name?" he stuttered. It was embarrassing to say the least but with someone like her mere inches away from him, but most of his speech was long gone the moment she stepped out of the castle.

The woman giggled at his request. Although she had a blush on her face, she decided to play it safe for now. "The names, Bowsette. I'm Browser's little sister." she said as she continued walking.

"Nice to m-meet you Bowsette. If you don't mind me asking, what's the plan for today?"

"Well like my brother told me, take you to a few places of your choosing then head off to Mushroom Kingdom. After that it's up to you." she continued on. Mario saw her slowly turn around and he caught blimps of her turtle shell and tail. Although he was too love striken to notice earlier, the more he took in her outfit as well as the bracelets, earrings, sharp teeth and eyes, he was reminded more of Bowser. He felt a shiver run down his spine when the picture flashed across his mind. He tried to picture his best friend as a woman and the only result was the woman he was with. His thoughts were quickly shoved to the back as a few Koopa kids ran past him and one of them tripped over his shoe.

As Mario looked down at the child, the little Koopa pleaded not to be killed. Bowsette had a frown on her face and the plumber looked shocked. He reached down and picked the Koopa up surprising the little one and put him down back on his feet. He dusted him off and pulled out a power up from his pocket. It was a flying power up. He gave it go the Koopa with a smile.

"Be careful. I know you can't fly right now, but maybe this will help you get a head start."

The little Koopa smiled as wide as he could. He hugged Mario and ran to catch up with his friends. The people saw the interaction and some of them had to rethink their hatred towards the hero while others had new found respect for him.

Mario saw eyes on him again, which didn't go unnoticed by Bowsette. "I'm sorry for the stares. The people of the city are kind of on edge. It's been hundreds of years since anyone has every step foot in here. In the end, we try to be nice, but they only steal or kill our loved ones and children. It sad but we still try to be as open as we can. Bowser became the kind of person he is because of the thing that happened nine years ago."

Mario sighed. He knew what she was talking about. Nine years ago, a few citizens of Mushroom Kingdom tried to drive the Koppas out from visiting. There were no ill intentions. They were there because Jr, Bowser's son wanted to see the castle that was said to be the biggest in all the land. Sadly things turned horribly wrong when someone threw a bomb-bomb into the building Bowser and many others were having lunch. When the explosion went off, Bowser and his family started to run and find shelter, but when they heard the cries of the people they went back and helped.

They used their giant shells to protect as many as they could but a couple of families were not so lucky. As the building was quickly loosing stability, Browser's wife Muna, was trapped inside under a few floors of rubble. Jr ran inside to help his mother but was almost killed by a steel beam if Mario hadn't rushed in to save him in time. Sadly he didn't know about Muna and only saw Bowser rush in after screaming at him to watch over his son. It was only later that Mario found out that his wife sacrificed herself in order to save three floors worth of people.

Since that day the Koopa King became cold and heartless. Taking the life of any and everyone that decided to cross into his boarders. It wasn't for a few more years when Mario arrived on the scene and the two started their rivalry that later turned into something of a brotherly bond.

"It's sad that he had to go through that, but please understand he's trying to change. Even though Jr is what keeps him happy, he's slowly loosing his heart to darkness." Mario looked to her eyes and saw the light within fade. He grabbed her hand and a few seconds later the light returned.

" I'm sorry, I get really emotional sometimes." she giggled. She tried to laugh is off, but he could still hear the sadness underneath.

" It's true he's been through a lot, but sometimes I wish he would rely on me more. He's always pushing himself to be better, but he really make me worry a lot. Maybe I should give him a good ol fashion hit to that tough head of his."

" Be my guess unless you want a broken hand." both started laughing at that and son they came to a pond that hand children laying on the grass staring at the animals that swam back and forth.

" I think, even though he wants to be someone better, he's fine the way he is. Yeah, he may be a little rough and gruff around the edges, it's that Bowser that I've come to know. That Bowser I've come to respect." he replied with a smile on his face.

As the two walked through a pipe, they ended up right outside Peaches kingdom. As the two strolled through the city, it was Bowsette's turn to be stared at. Only this time she was oogled by many men with nothing but lust on their minds. Mario didn't take to kindly to that and put his arms around her waist. She jolted at the contact but calmed down when she figured he was only doing it so no one would try and make a move.

The two arrived at Luigi's house where his brother, Daisy and Peach were all gathered sitting in the front room. As he walked in all eyes were on the woman beside their hero. Luigi had a mad blush across his face, Daisy was just eyeing the woman's breast while thinking how unfair it was for hers to be that huge while she was still medium, and Peach, was a little pissed at how another woman was around the one she cared for.

"Hi everyone!" Mario started not looking at Peach. Daisy and her hubby Luigi both replied, but when all eyes landed on Peach she stood up with a look of distaste.

She was heading for the door, when a snicker caught her attention. "You must be Peach. I've heard so much about you from my big brother. My name is Bowsette. I'm Bowser's sister."

Peach almost lost her mind at that moment. "Don't you dare say something that's not even funny! What makes you think I'll believe a lie like that."

Mario stood up to retaliate but was stopped by Bowsette. "You don't have to believe me since I have nothing to prove to you. But just to agitate you more, you can see I do have a tail, sharp teeth, horns, and let's not forget the oh so important part, the Koopa shell."

"First off, your very disrespectful, second who do you think you are, and lastly why are you with Mario?"

Bowsette just started laughing at her. Everyone was silent watching how things unfolded.

"First off, I was never disrespectful. Your the one who yelled at me and called me a liar. Second, who do I think I am? I'm a queen just doing what I was asked by her brother. Lastly I'm with him because I was asked to show him around Koopa city. After all he was supposed to spend the day with my bro but he was caught up in something."

" He shouldn't be no where near that God forsaken place." she replied.

" What does that mean? " Bowsette asked with a hint of

anger. Peach walked towards the woman's face with a confident smile.

" That place is dangerous, filled with untrustworthy people, and everywhere you look there's violence around every corner."

"Oh if that's the case, than why isn't your precious Mario hurt? Why doesn't he have a lick of dust on him? Simple...because he has been accepted by the city. We're not savages or monsters, that's just what you royal snobs made us out to be. We're civilized just like the rest of you but when we need help with food or other supplies, you all don't give a boo about us."

Peach just huffed. It was a spoken rule to never speak rudely about different kingdoms unless you wanted to start a war. "Still you'll be leaving and Mario will be staying here."

"Sorry but no! He'll be continuing his day with me. I made a promise with my brother to spend the day with him in his place and I aim to do just that."

"He will not be going anywhere with you!" Peach yelled. Mario was a little nervous now and the other two people were slowly creeping into the kitchen.

"What is your deal?" Bowsette roared. She was getting real tired of the way she was being treated by a snot nosed brat, although Bowsette was really Bowser, she had no plans on giving that info out anytime soon. As she looked between the two she figured out what the problem way.

"Hahahahaha, no way! Your jealous he's with another woman. Aren't you!? Bowsette continued to laugh.

Mario's eyes budged at the statement and when he looked at Peach he could clearly see a blush across her face." I'm not jealous you beast! I just don't want him any where near the Koppas or... You!"


	3. Feelings Unleashed

"What did you say!" Bowsette's voice was low and cold. Mario had only heard her cheery voice throughout their time together, but this voice, reminded him of his friend Bowser. It was cold, and filled with malice. Mario saw fire starting to surround the woman's body, but was more shocked that nothing was getting burned. "I said what did you say!" she yelled at Peach.

"I don't want him anywhere near you."

"I see...you want him all to yourself huh? Tell me, what makes you think you deserve someone like him? My brother told me even after everything he put Mario through in order to keep him from you, he would only receive a peck on the nose. This man literally risked his life time and time again just to have his heart broken each time you constantly toyed with his feelings."

"I never toyed-" she was cut off by the fire getting hotter.

"Don't lie! You always pushed him away until he was once again needed. After I heard the way you rejected not only my brother's but Mario's proposal, I was furious. I know for a fact I can give him what he really needs instead of some stuck up brat that thinks the world revolves around her."

" Oh and what would that be!? "

" Someone that understands the pain and hardships he's been through, someone who can be there when he needs a pick me up, a hug or even just a little encouragement to keep going, and someone who will love him for who he is until the end of time. You fools only see him as a hero to be used and put back on the shelf after the jobs finished, but I see a man who's tired of it all and just wants a chance to relax and settle down." she was fuming. Mario was blown away by her words and even touched when he saw tears run down her face.

"Why does he have to be chained down? I was told stories of how he was a ruthless monster that killed so many of our citizens. So many lives were lost all those years ago, but my brother told me the truth. He's no killer, just someone who can see the good inside of everyone."

Mario grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. Peach saw this and ran towards the two and shoved them apart. Daisy was shocked and Luigi felt something starting to bubble inside.

" This is ridiculous. No matter what you say Mario has a duty to this Kingdom. So even if you would be the one he wants, it won't happen." she smiled in victory. However it was short lived when the red plumber shot a glare her way.

He went back to Bowsette who tears were still flowing. His heart was hurting with each step he took. He had only known her for half a day, and already he wanted to wipe the tears away with all the love he could give her. Peach was about to approach them again when a black blur stepped in front of her. Daisy gasped while Bowsette and Mario looked on in fear.

"Wh-who are you?" the princess pleaded backing up.

The being turned to the woman on the floor and walked towards her. Bowsette felt scared. The power that was coming from this person was something she only heard stories of. The aura was cold and unforgiving. The only term she could describe it as was death.

Mario made a dash at the being only to stop mere inches away when he felt a familiar vibe from it. "Heh, it's been a long time eh Dark Luigi!" he smirked.

Peach looked at the two in shock and horror. Standing in front of her was none other than the one rumored to be stronger than Mario when he even has the invincibility star. Dark Luigi was a form of Mario's brother that only appeared once he felt Mario was in danger. The power that form held could destroy Peache's and Bowsette's castle with a lift of a finger.

"It's been too long indeed brother." he then turned towards Bowsette and a grim smile came across his face that made her feel like if she made one wrong move, he would literally pull her soul out of her body. He waved a hand and the woman was lifted into the air and gently placed back on the floor standing.

"Do you really care for our brother?" he asked looking deeply into Bowsette's eyes.

"Yes I do! I know we've only known each other for half a day but please, give me the chance to prove to you, him and everyone that I can make him happy. That's all I ask."

Dark Luigi then turned to Peach. "If you try anything to separate them before I return, than I'll make sure your days of royalty will be no more!" Peach agreed and stood back up on shaking legs. The pressure the being was giving out was almost too much than she could bear, but to her surprise, Bowsette, Mario and even Daisy were standing strong.

" One month! In that time I will judge if your worthy of our brothers heart!" with that the darkness vanished and Luigi was left to flop onto the ground unconscious.

After everything was said and done, eryone decided to go their separate ways for now. Peach left to head back to her castle with a lot to think about. Daisy decided to stay and watch over her lover. Mario and Bowsette began to head back to the Koopa Kingdom, but not before Bowsette whispered a sweet thank you to Luigi. As both of the new friends and possible lovers headed back, Mario made a reach for the woman's hand only for them to meet in the middle. A blush formed on Bowsette's face as a smile appeared on Mario's.

"Hey I have a question." she started. Mario looked up at her ready to answer. "If my brother was the one who said all of those things about you, as a woman of course how would you feel?" she knew where this was going but she had to make sure this wouldn't backfire before they reached the castle.

"I'm not really sure. I mean I know he cares for me as I care for him, but..." she was sweating bullets now. This was the moment of truth. "If it was him saying those things and I knew it was him that looked like you, I would be overjoyed. I would be so happy because he would be speaking from his heart. We both have been through a lot over the years and I'm proud to call him my best friend, but I don't really know if it would be possible to fall for him though. "

" What if he was me? Would that make a difference? " she prodded.

Mario went red as a tomato. It was true that if Bowser was indeed Bowsette, than it would make an interesting story for the future, but he had to think hard about it. He knew him and Bowser had their ups and downs, and even had a bit of a rivalry, but no matter what happened, they just laughed it off and started the cycle over again. However, without his friend noticing, Mario had picked up on several times the giant king was sadden beyond belief. Bowser was a strong and respectable being, but only when Mario himself was around, would he show how lonely he truly was. If Bowser was indeed Bowsette and said everything to Peach just like she did a few minutes ago, than he had his answer.

"If you were Bowser I would first ask you why go through with all of this, second I would ask you with a stern face, how in the heck did you manage to look so beautiful, and lastly, why would you go so far for me?" he stopped and looked her dead in the eyes.

Her heart was thumping non stop at what she was about to do. She was going to reject the idea, but her father's words came back in force. Also the words of Dark Luigi had a major impact on her decision.

"I went through all of this to tell you what I really wanted. To tell you how I really felt every time I thought of how broken you were back on the moon. Second, blame the crown for me looking this beautiful. The magic this thing has is beyond belief. Finally... The reason I went so far is because...im tired of seeing you hurt and alone. So many times I've had to watch you rise to the occasion only to be shot down time and time again."

Mario bagged up a little with a shocks face. There was no way this woman was...there was just no way.

" I know what I said to Peach was mean, but she had to hear the truth. I know I'm not much, I know I don't have the luxuries she can give you.. " she was in full blown tears now. "But please...just give me a chance to show you how much you mean to me. Over the years we've grow close as friends and if you'll have me...i want to be something more. I know what I'm asking is a lot, but-"

She was cut off by a pair of lips being firmly pressed against hers. She was taken back at what was happening. Her breath was caught in her throat and her tears keep coming. As Mario finally broke the kiss, she had to blink to make sure this wasn't some horrible prank. When she finally came to, he had a soft smile and a hand on the side of her face. "You big oaf, why would you risk everything you are for me?"

"Because to me...your worth it!" she sniffed a little but which caused a few more to tears to fall only for him to catch each one.

Mario sighed as he turned his back to her. She thought he was going to leave and never come back but his words froze her. " There's been so many times I've also seen you sad and broken. You try to remain strong, but around me...you can't hide those feelings for long. I know you've been lonely, I know all you ever wanted to be was loved, and..." Bowsette reaches for him only to see him turn around and gently cup her hand in his. " I'm not sure I can fill the void that's slowly been eating away at your heart, but if your okay with someone like me, than I'll be happy to show and give you the love you need and deserve."

She smiled warmly at his words and brought him into another heated kiss. It was something new for both of them. To many, it would be so wrong for them to be doing this, but to them...it was felt just right.


	4. Cursed Information

It had been an eventful day to say the least for Bowser. First to turn into a female, give Peach a good piece of his mind, then to finally confess to his long time rival. He figured if this was the only way he could finally be happy, then why not take the chance and go through with it.

As the two finally walked through the castle doors, they were met with Kemek who had a blank expression on his face. Bowsette walked up to him with a small smile. "H-hi dad."

He said nothing which was starting to worry her, but he quickly put a hand on her head and ruffled her hair. "Next time you want to pull this stunt, don't make me worried so much. Now come we have much to talk about. You as well Mario!"

As the three walked inside to the throne room, no one saw Jr quietly following. When the three arrived, Bowsette sat on her throne while Mario sat on her lap. This was all new to him, but he was starting to get used to it. As the two began to tell the old magic Koopa what transpired from meeting up to what happened with Peach, there was no mistaking the disappointment he felt at everything the two had to go through.

"I'm so sorry for everything you two had to endure my Queen. I never knew things would turn out like this. I only wanted this little adventure to bring good results, not leave a horrible taste."

Bowsette only smiled and squeezed Mario tighter. "Indeed there have been a few minor bumps throughout the days ventures, but I did have a good time none the less. Although -" she was cut of by a familiar voice she wasn't ready to hear quit yet.

"Um, dad is that you? Jr asked slowly entering the throne room. He was a little confused as to what was going on, but seeing his father's arch rival being cuddles sweetly in his arms was something that seemed to bother him to no end.

" Jr...Im sorry you had to see me like this!

" Woah, so it really is you huh? He took a look at Bowser new form and stared straight into the woman's eyes like he was hesitant to speak. "Are you gonna stay like this forever?" he asked shocking all three adults.

Silence followed quickly. No one was ready to answer that question. However some one had to speak up and who other to do the job than the hero himself. "A-a Jr, the thing is me and your fa-i mean your mo- I mean Bowsette are in the testing phase." he caught his breath. "Were giving this form a try for one month. After that, we'll come to a decision on what to do."

Jr pondered his words carefully. On one hand, seeing his father like this made him usually aroused for some reason, and on the other hand, it would be nice to have a sort of mom figure again after so long." Hmmm okay. I'll allow it, but I get a say as well after the month is over. Deal?" Bowsette was taken back at how things were progressing. She hoped everything would turn out okay.

Mario jumped from Boesette's hold and shook the young Koopa's hand. "Deal!" As Jr left the room with a wide smile, Mario turned around to see Bowsette with a worried look.

"What's the matter?" he asked grabbing her hand gently in his own.

The woman sighed. "I don't know. I want to stay like this because I can finally be happy. I have someone who cares for me. I don't have to go around trying to demand respect with my overgrown size and I can finally give Jr what he wanted for so long...a mother's love. I honestly do want to stay like this but what happens if something or someone comes along and forces me to take the crown off?"

" Well that won't happen anytime soon." Kemek said stepping forward.

Both pair of eyes turned to the old Magical Koopa with interest. "Like I said before my queen, the good side about the crown is you become close to a God in all respects, but the downside is that the crown can no longer be removed since it's now bound to your DNA. Also if someone tries to remove it by force, than the wearer will receive unimaginable pain. If the crown is able to be completely removed then..."

" What happens Kemek! We need to know." Mario asked in fear.

"Sadly, the wearer dies. That's why the crown is called the 'Cused Crown Power Up'".

"Well I won't let it happen." Mario stated proudly. "I'll make sure no harm comes to you."

Bowsette laughed. "Incase you forgot, I may be a woman now but my strength is still there. Also because of the crown, it's now been doubled. So I'll be fine." Kemek smile at the banter between the two. He just turned around and started to head for the door.

"Well I believe it's time I turned in for the night my queen. So you two have a wonderful night hmm."

Bowsette nodded and was soon left with her friend in the throne room. She got up and headed for the room to the side and looked back at Mario. "You coming or what?" she asked with a sultry look in her eyes.

It took a minute for him to realize what she meant but gulped and ventured on. _"This is going to be a long long night._


	5. Risky Endeavor

**A/N: So I know I've been slow to update this story and please believe me when I say I have no intention of letting this die. I have too much planned for this to be thrown away. The reason this is taking long to update is because my main focus is on my main fanfic:** **(Loud House: My Loves)** **So I'll update this when I can. I just want to thank everyone for their support and favorites. Hopefully I'll be able to give you all a great story.**

As the two made it into the room, Mario had to take in what he was looking at in fear that if he even blinked once, it would all disappear. "Is this really that a big deal to you?" Bowsette asked sitting down on the bed.

"Well yes it is. My home is normal and my room is small compared to this. Everything's so big. It make me feel even smaller here than just being in your presence."

Bowsette had to think for a moment. She always forgot how small Mario was. The fact that he was always facing challenges and enemies twice his size was what made him look larger than life in most eyes, Including hers, but as she got a real good look at him, she could see he was a small timid man. However he'd push all that aside to protect those he cared about in a heart beat.

"Come here Mario." the man slowly walked towards her with multiple thoughts running through his mind. What did she want? Was is something he did? Or was it...! His thoughts were abruptly shattered when her hand gently ran up and down his cheek.

"I don't know why, but for some reason I don't see you as an enemy, I don't see you as someone who'll hurt me... I see you as someone I want to love. I see you as someone I want to be loved by. I've never really told anyone this, but for so long I've been alone. I've had many suitors and girlfriends, but in the end they only loved me due to my status. I was tired of it all. I captured Peach not out of hostility, but to try and make her see, my city needed a queen and my son needed a loving and beautiful mother."

"Bowsette, it's okay to feel lonely. I too know what it feels like. To want so badly to feel another's presence that you'll most likely do anything just to grab hold of it, even if it's just a little." his head hung low. Even though he wanted Peach to be the one he could live with, fate had other plans. He looked to Bowsette and saw tears fall from her eyes. He slowly reaches his hand up and turned her face slowly towards his.

" We both understand what it feels like. We both have experienced that pain,but maybe we can change that."

"But how? No matter what I do, no matter who I become, I'm still Bowser. I'm still the one people fear! Why does it have to be this way? Why do I always get the short end? Why can't I just be happy!" she finally broke down. It was tough for her to be seen as someone different. She may look different now, but in the inside, she was still the monster everyone saw her as.

She sniffed and turned away from Mario. "M-maybe Peach was right. Maybe you would be happy with someone else. I'm just a monster after all."

Those words made Mario snap. He got off the bed and began to walk towards the doors. He slammed them with as much strength as he could. He took a few minutes to get his bearings. If there was one thing Bowsette proved to him today, it was that even though she still felt unworthy of any real happiness because of who she really was, she was willing to give up everything for his.

Mario had made up his mind. After this point, there was no going back. He knew what he was about to do, and with a smile, he looked forward without any regrets. He began to walk back to the bed slowly while taking off his shirt. He kicked his shoes off to the side, which got the woman to raise her teary eyed face to meet his own. She saw him slowly

un-buckle his overalls and let them fall to floor.

She remained frozen at what was happening. Her heart started beating rapidly as she tried to move but was too in shock to do so. As Mario reached the bed, he took her hand in his and gently kissed it sending a wave of warmth throughout her very body. It was enough to snap her back to reality and wrap her head around what was going on. She saw him reach for her face and gently wipe a few tears way. His hands were small but held so much care and love. He looked into her eyes and sighed. He slowly put his hands on her left shoulder and started to move her dress downwards.

She had an idea of what he was doing, but did she really want this? Did he really want this? She wanted to be loved sure, but she didn't know if she forced him into this with her story. She didn't want him feeling like he had to do something like this to make her feel better. "Mario... You don't have to do this if you don't want to..."

The plumber remained quiet and gently pushed her down on the mattress. The sound of creaking echoed through the room as he slowly mounted her. His eyes filled with nothing but determination for what he had in store for the person that truly won his heart. Did he feel obligated to do any of this? Hell no. Did he feel like she made him do this out of pity? Of course not.

One could say he was simply on a mission to give his all to his rival like she had done for him not too long ago. Maybe to others this would be crazy as hell, but to Mario... It was just a man making love to the girl he fell in love with. He slowly began to run his hands down her leg which elicited a small yelp from her. She never had been touched like this before. Well she wasn't a woman before either, but those thoughts were shoved to the back of her mind as Mario continued to work.

He trailed kisses up her leg to her thighs and continued his assault. Bowsette moaned which pushed him to continue his work. She felt her body heat up with every movement her love made. Tingles ran wild throughout her arms and legs. She could feel herself feeling dizzy, and all this from simple well placed kisses.

When his breath reached her core in-between her legs, she instantly clutched the sheets as her body jolted from the feeling. Mario was watching her body worm and wiggle with each touch, with each caress he made and it only further made him want to do more every time her body responded.

He was able to completely remove her dress and positioned himself in the middle of her thighs. Both of their privates rubbing against one another. Her breath was rugged as his was eerily calm. As she looked to his face, she saw his eyes loose a bit of light which sent a shiver down her spine. "M-Mario?" she spoke but was soon gasping as he began to furiously rub his manhood on her crotch. The speed he was moving was too much and the friction from their underwear was not helping her cause at all. She was moaning loud and had put holes in the mattress from gripping it too tight.

As he sped up he could feel Bowsette's panties become soaking wet. He smirked and figured it was time. He was able to use his strength to lift her upper body up while he continued the assault from below. Bowsette didn't know what he was doing but her mind went blank as soon as he put one her breasts in his mouth. That was the breaking point of her hitting her first orgasm ever.

She lost her voice as her body shook with unimaginable force. It took a solid five minutes for her to settle down. While she was still high on her release, she didn't feel him completely take off her panties and position his head at her entrance.

As soon as she caught her breath it was lost again. She felt something enter her pussy. It was wet and slimy, yet as it moved, it felt so right. The warmth she felt from it was unreal and as she tilted her head down, she couldn't belive it. Mario had his tongue inside her. He began pumping his head back and forth while wiggling his tongue with each motion which sent her body into a spiral. She was moaning so loud, smoke rose from he nostrils.

Mario could feel her walls become piping hot. He thought I'd be a good idea to call it quits but thinking back to earlier, he decided he was gonna go all the way. No backing down. As he kept the pace, she moaned his name while clutching his head. She began to move her hips in time with his mouth which let his tongue dig a little deeper. As he began to scrap her walls, she felt that sensation building again and it started to scare her. It was something new and Mario was bringing it out of her again. With a final push of his tongue in a circular motion she hit her second orgasm that night.

Her mind was completely gone. She was what some would call on cloud nine. Her vision tried to re adjust but she was having trouble. Her body still trembled from Mario's little venture. It was indeed a feeling that scared her but she knew then and there, she would have to get used to it. After all, he was hers and vise versa. Mario once again positioned himself between her legs which caused both of their sexes to touch.

This completely brought Bowsette out of her daze and had her jolt up in fright. It was amazing what he was doing to make her feel good but she was afraid that if they took this final leap, there would be no going back.

She looked at the man who stole her heart with uncertainty. His face was blank, but she could tell he was waiting patiently for her. After a moment of silence, he huffed and turned and sat on the edge of the bed. He had a mess of thoughts invading his mind but what was getting at him the most was the face Bowsette made. He never wanted to hurt her, let alone scare her, but maybe..maybe this wasn't the time.

He got up and grabbed his clothes. After changing in the bathroom, he went for the door only to be stopped. "M-Mario, please...let me explain..." Bowsette tried, but the words died in her throat.

Mario gave a half baked smile and bid her goodnight. After he left the room, he slid down the door and cried. Bowsette was on the bed crying herself. He was giving her what she wanted, what she needed, but in the moment of truth, she pushed him away out fear that she would become someone else. She didn't want to be a docile, lovestruck woman, she wanted to stand beside the one she loved, not be nothing more than a... (You all know what I mean).

That night, two beings feel asleep with nothing but tears staining thier faces, and hearts filled with uncertainty for the days ahead.


	6. High Tension

**A/N: I have re-written and** **re-uploaded all chapters with correct spelling and some minor changes. If I missed anything please let me know!** **Thanks again for the love you guys are showing this story. Much appreciated! Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter.**

If anyone told Kemek he'd be sitting with his son and his arch enemy eating breakfast one day, he would most likely send a current of electricity through your body, killing you on the spot. That being said, who knew that would indeed be the case at this very moment.

Bowsette and Mario sat across from each other, both with bags under their eyes, which signaled they both didn't get much sleep. Much to their dismay, traces of tears could be seen as well. They were quietly eating a bowl of boo berries when Jr walked into the kitchen. He ran to Bowsette and gave her a big hug.

"Morning mom!"

"Morning sweetheart. What do you have planned for the day?"

"Nothing much, just going down to the pond to help a few of the kids learn to fish." he began to leave when he caught a glimpse of her face. He saw dried up tears and looked towards Mario with anger starting to rise. Kemek saw this and before he could say anything, Jr rushed the red hero and both were on the ground in minutes.

Mario didn't move, or try to defend himself. He figured this was his punishment for how he treated Bowsette last night. Her scared face still stung his heart, but what hurt him the most, was the fact that he caused it.

"What did you do to my mom? What did you do to make her cry?" the young Koopa yelled.

Mario remained quiet which only angered Jr more. He began to raise his fist in order to strike but was stopped by his mother. Jr looked to her only to loose his strength. She shook her head with fresh tears falling down her face. "It's not his fault. He was trying to...to make me happy last night, but I got scared and pushed him away. I hurt his feelings. That's why I was crying. So please, let him go."

Jr looked at her then turned towards Mario. Although he was unwilling to listen due to his protective personality, he reluctantly got off with a growl. He began walking towards the door, but not before giving Mario a death glare. Kemek released a breath he didn't even know he was holding. It seems that since Bowser became a woman, his son has become extremely protective of his new form. He was going to have to look into a few things and make sure. After all if his hunch was correct, then Jr just may become a threat to any and everyone who comes anywhere near his new mother.

"Well know that that's over with, anyone want to tell me what's going on between you two?" Bowsette and Mario remained silent. Neither wanted to speak on the previous night's events. Mario looked towards her, but relented with sadness. He stood up and began to leave. He thanked Kemek for breakfast and continued on.

Kemek asked him to stay for a while and go hang out with Jr. Maybe if they were to play together, then Jr would be open to having Mario as a sort of role model. The plumber thought for a moment. He indeed wanted to clear things up with the Koopa prince, but right now the little one hated his guts. He only huffed and agreed. Maybe some fresh air would do his mind some good after all.

Kemek next turned his attention to his um, daughter. Her head was lowered and her hands were now fists. He could see them trembling and his face only dropped to one of sorrow. "I take it things didn't go well last night hmm?" he asked sitting back down. He looked at his daughter once again and let out a loud sigh. At that, she stood once again and leaned on the fridge. Her bangs covering her eyes. "Bowsette, talk to me. I only want to help."

"Help, you want to help!? I. Don't think you can help me with this dad! We almost went all the way last night. I was so close to crossing that line and giving him everything I am, but...but I got scared. I was scared that if I did go over that line, that I would loose who I am. Become someone I'm not." she cried out. Kemek ran to her and wrapped her in a much need hug. She didn't think she needed one, but right now...she didn't want him to let go.

" Sweet heart, it's alright to be afraid. What you did was right."

"Right! Dad I crushed his feelings... I broke his heart. All he wanted to do was give me the love I need and deserve but what do I do? I turn into a coward and push him away!" Kemek shook his head.

"You didn't break his heart. Belive me... Mario's stronger than you might think. I bet the reason he's giving you all this space is because he figures if he's around you, then you would be nervous or scared to be anywhere near him. That being said...he wants you to come around on your own. He doesn't want to have any influence on your decision."

"Then tell me what I'm supposed to do? I don't want to make thing any worse than they already are."

Kemek raised his hands and a white orb appeared. As it floated in his palm, he started to speak into it. Bowsette couldn't hear the other person, but she could hear her father arguing with them. After a brief exchange he huffed out and turned towards her. "I've set up a meeting between you and someone else. For the time being, if you wish to learn how to progress any further with Mario, then go talk to this person."

"What aren't you telling me old man?" Bowsette asked as a white light started to surround her body. She knew what was happening. He was about to teleport her to another location. Where though, is something she'd have to find out. With a smirk and a snap of his fingers, Bowsette was gone. She hoped to give the old Koopa a stern talking to but that would have to wait.

As she looked around, she looked around, she realized she was back in the mushroom Kingdom. "So what does that old fool think he's doing sending you back here?" she recognized that voice all too well. She slowly turned around and was met face to face with the person she really didn't want to see ever again. Standing a few inches away was none other than Princess Peach.

 _"Dam you old man! I'll roast you alive when I get back to my castle!!!"_


	7. Serious Girl Talk

**A/N: Thanks for all the love this story seems to be getting. I'll re-do the chapters again this weekend. Please bear with the spelling. I am writing this entire fic from my cell phone after all. Haha, anyway enjoy this intense chapter.** **PS: This is the starting point for things to come.**

Silence was the only thing between the two women. Neither budged or relented, otherwise it would be a sign of weakness. Bowsette however couldn't keep silent. Her problem was too important for this childish game. "Well I guess your the one I'm supposed to talk to about my, um...my problem. With... Mario..."

Peach eyes turned to daggers at the mention of that name. She quickly stood face to face with her enemy and locked eyes with her. "What the hell did you do to him?" her voice was low and held nothing but malice.

"First off, you need to step back real quick. Second, I didn't hurt him physically, I... I may have hurt his heart."

After a few minutes Peach stepped back and huffed. She was still crossed with this women but Mario was more important than her grudge, so she motioned for Bowsette to follow her into her Castle for a more private discussion.

As the two began to move, they didn't notice a shadow slowly listening to every word and watching their every move. As they entered the princess chambers, they both saw Daisy sitting at a table drinking a cup of sweet tea. Bowsette was silent, while Peach was trying to figure out why her sister was here.

"Don't worry, I'm only here to stop you two from trying to kill each other if things go wrong." she hastily said taking another sip from her golden cup. When everyone was seated and ready, Bowsette started.

"I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I'm here asking you for help."

"And why should I help you?"

Daisy mugged her sister, which sent a shiver down the blonds spine. Peach looked at her sister and gulped. She knew that look said, 'I dare you to step out of line and see what I'll do to you!'.

"Look... Before we start this, I need to tell you both something. I'm not actually Boswer's sister, but..."

Peach was now completely frozen with anticipation. Daisy however continued with her drink.

Bowsette sighed. "The truth is... I'm Bowser!" If there was a needle on the table at that moment, Peach would have used it to stab her own eyes out.

"... I'm sorry, I don't think I caught that."

"I said I'm Bowser!" the girl growled. She stood up and headed for the window while Peach just sunk back into her chair. "I know your probably thinking why the hell would I do something like this huh?"

"Nope! My thoughts right now are so dam jumbled up I can't even see straight!"

"Well I could fix that for you." Bowsette replied bringing out her claws.

"Try it and I'll kick you out of my castle!" Peach yelled.

Daisy cleared her throat which got both girls to calm down. She then looked to Bowsette with lowered eyes. "Bowser, or should I say Bowsette...I want to know how you even became like this? I don't think I've heard of any magic powerful enough to pull this off."

Bowsette walked back to her chair and fixed her dress. Looking at her now, Peach had something to get off her chest now more than ever but she had to wait. She also wanted to know how the hell any of this was possible. Bowsette pointed to the crown on top of her head. "This is the reason why I look like this. Apparently this crown was supposed to make me a carbon copy of Peach. Luckily my will was strong enough where I could change my features. Instead of blond hair, mine is red based on my fire. Tan skin instead of pale white, and my outfit represents my personality and power."

"Interesting. Still what type of crown is that?" Daisy asked.

"It's a power up! It's called the

'Cursed Crown Power Up'. The crown give the wearer the ability and power equal to that of a God. The only downside is that the crown will fuse to their DNA turning them into a princess. Also the crown can never be removed. If removed by force, the wearer will die."

Peach was speechless. Daisy was surprised the Koopa King would do such a thing.

" I'm guessing you wore the crown to finally take over my kingdom and all the others huh? " Peach started as she stood.

" I don't think that's the reason sis. Why not-"

" No! This entire time, you've been on her side Daisy. Come on... What other reason could the big bad Bowser have for doing something this stupid? " she screamed waving her arms in Bowsette's direction.

The Koopa Queen stood at the breaking point. She got up and got in the blondes face. The big bad Bowser did something this stupid because of **You**!"

"W-what?" Peach asked stunned.

"You heard me, I did this because of you. I kidnapped you all those times because my kingdom needed a queen and my son needed a mother. She huffed. Her anger slowly fading into sadness. Sadly Afyer years of trying and failing I came to realize you would never love me. To you people we're nothing but monsters. I was fine with that, that is until Mario came into the picture. Time and time again he would come and rescue you only to be given a kiss on the cheek or nose. And this dam pathetic cycle would continue for years to come."

Peach grew silent. She knew what she did was wrong, she didn't mean to lead the plumber on false feelings, but she was a princess, and he...a commoner. He was a hero, but to the people Mario would never be royalty.

" I realize this is a very sensitive subject for you Bowsette, but please tell me... What was the trigger that made you choose to forever become a woman?" Daisy prodded.

"It... It was the rejection on the moon. I was okay with it, but when I saw Mario shattered, I just couldn't take it anymore. I was tired of being alone for so many years and hearing my son wake up screaming from nightmares and not being able to comfort him the way a mother could, and I was also tired of my friends heart being constantly shattered. You may not know this Peach, but after you left, Mario was never the same. He became a shell of his former self. The light that shined so brightly in his eyes were gone. I did everything in my power to bring that light back. Thankfully after a few months of trail and error he was back to his old self."

"That's not what I wanted to happen. I just couldn't accept his love, I'm a princess and he's a..."

"A commoner right?" Bowsette growled. Peach turned her head away. "So what if your status is different. Mine and his are different as well, but you know what the difference between me and you was?" Peach turned back and looked into her eyes. "I didn't let that get in my way. Mario deserves happiness just like you, just like everyone else does. If he's a commoner than make him a dam nobel. It's like people's fear of what those around them will say, stops them from making the right decisions. Yes, I gave up being a king in order to finally be happy, I took a chance on the unknown and hoped for the best, I confessed to Mario that I'm indeed Bowser, and he still accepted me."

"How...how can you just give everything up for love! You just sacrificed everything for a chance that could have backfired horribly. How did you know it would work!?" Peach yelled. She was furious at how things came to be. She would have never thought Bowser would do something this insane. She would have none of it.

" I did it because I was tired of being alone." Peach breath was caught in her throat. For such a reason, Bowser was able to do the impossible. "Peach, I took a chance most would call foolish and reckless, but do I regret it? No! Do I feel any better now that I'm like this? Hell yes! I no longer have to be feared. I don't have to go around and frighten others. I can finally be happy without having weird looks pointed my way and I can finally give my people a ruler they deserve."

"Fine! I get it, but that still doesn't give me any information on what this has to do with Mario..."

"Well...last night, after we talked with my father on some matters, me and Mario...kinda...made...out." her voice turned sheepish. Peaches eyes buldged and Daisy spit out her tea. This was something they never thought would ever happen.

"My God!" Daisy squeeked.

"You can't be serious!" Peach yelled.

"Yeeeaaahhh, I'm serious. Even though things escalated extremely fast, I... I couldn't take that last step." her voice became low and filled with pain. Peach picked up on this and came out of her rage. She walked towards her enemy, now turned rival and wrapped her in a hug. Daisy was watching with a tiny smile across her lips.

" I hurt him... I didn't mean to. I just couldn't cross that line. If i did then I'd no longer be myself. Please you have to help me overcome this! I want to give him everything I am, but I don't want to loose myself in the process."

This situation became much, much, harder. Peach was lost

She was never in this kind of predicament before. At the same time, she kinda lost her chance anyway when she pushed the only ones who actually loved her away. Daisy however was thinking. Indeed, knowing that Mario and Bowser are a couple was sending her mind into space, but learning that they were close to having sex was a little too much. Sadly she had to shove those thoughts away. She was needed now more than ever.

"Listen, there is a way to get through this without loosing yourself, but you're not going to like it! Neither of you will." she said eyeing Peach.

"What is it!? I'll do anything, no matter what it is!"

Daisy smirk. "Simple really, you have to have a..." The young Princess cleared her throat. "You'll have to have a three way!"

" **WHAT!!!!!!!!** " was the only thing Bowsette and Peach could say.

"Sorry but think about it, Bowsette you love Mario, and at the same time you once loved Peach right? The Kopp Queen nodded. And Peach, although you keep making excuses, I know you love Mario and indeed have come to have a little bit of love for Bowser, but from what I could tell during that confession, you have a serious thing for his female firm instead huh? "

Bowsette looked at Peach in shock. The blond quickly turned away to hide her blush. " N-maybe I have. So what are trying to say huh? " she tried to quickly change the topic.

"Again, simple. If your willing to help Bowsette overcome this, you may just find something more waiting for you when all this is over. I know this is usually and really hard to do, but this will no doubt quell your hearts. Plus with you there sis, she might have more confidence to go through with it."

Bowsette was up for trying if this would make her and Mario take that next step. Peach was still on the fence, but the image of Bowsette's naked body in her mind was too much to resist.

" Arrrgg, fine! But I hope for your sake, this doesn't go wrong! " Peach huffed out, as she turned towards Bowsette. When their eyes locked, Peach felt her heart jump. _"Seriously, what the heck is happening to me?"_


	8. Secret Revealed

**A/N: Sorry for being away for a while guys. Been busy with life as usual. I'm back anyway, and hope you all enjoy the new chapter.**

Mario was walking through the Koopa Kingdom with no real destination in mind. Although Kemek told him to try and bond with Jr., he really wasn't in the mood. His mind kept slowly returning to the previous nights events.

The way Bowsette's body looked beautiful in the moonlight, the way her moans sounded like sweet music to his ears, and finally the taste that came from within her was amazing. Although he knew who she really was, that never stopped him from his endeavor.

He sighed with sunken eyes. He looked to the sky and could see that it was quickly turning dark. Of corse he had forgotten that Bowser once told him that sunlight was almost scarce here in the dark lands. He turned his attention back to the city streets and could see small lights start to appear. He was amazed at how each little light seemed to float in place and under each one was a little koopa or little Boo ghost talking and playing.

He scanned a few houses and saw little families having dinner. Some houses had the lights off, and some had families playing bored games. He let a small smile cross his face. It was heartwarming to see such a thing.

He was so used to the mushroom people talking down about these people or saying what a disgrace they were to those around them, but seeing them now sparked an unknown fire within him. For years he's been lied to and the next time anyone said anything bad about these citizens, they would have to answer to him personally.

Yes Peach has been kidnapped, but that alone gave her kingdom no right to spit I'll words towards Browser's people. Sure he was a hard head with an intimidating aura but he only wanted what was best for his poeple.

As he walked over a bridge, he spotted Jr who was sitting with a few younglings, while getting thier fishing equipment ready to be taken home.

"Today was awesome. Thanks for the help, prince Jr." One of the children said.

Jr walked up to the young boy and laid a hand on his head.

"No need for the 'Prince' bit. Just Jr will be fine.

" But why? A little girl asked. Mario could see she looked timid and afraid but still stood her ground.

"When I'm with you guys, I don't want to feel like a prince. I can be a kid just like you two, have fun and smile. Even if I'm royalty doesn't mean I have to act like a snob or demand you guys to speak a certain way. I don't want you all to fear me or hate me, I want you guys to depend on me for stuff. One day I will be ruler of this kingdom, and when that day comes... I want you two to be there to help me along the way."

The girl spoke again, but this time with a few tears. "I would be honored, but w-we don't have much to offer. We don't have the education needed to stand beside you or the status to even be in your presence. We're just two poor kids trying to get by. Our parents are gone and our aunt took us in, but soon we won't have anything."

"Sis..."

"I'm really happy your helping us, but how much longer will it last, your royalty and we're... commoners." the girl sniffed.

Mario's heart went out to them and he wanted to tell them that things could change, only if they had the will to take that first step. Then a thought appeared to him. With a smile he slowly approached the kids.

"If that is what your afraid of then you won't make it very far in life." he said standing behind the girl. The siblings looked at him in shock and worry. This was the guy who was said to kill their people like a madman in order to save his kingdoms princess. Jr got into a defenseive stance ready to lunge at the plumber, but was thrown off when he seemed to ruffle the girls hair and sit down next to her.

He grabbed a fish and with no effort set it on fire. He split it In pieces and handed each child a big chunk. With a sigh he looked to the sky and stared at the stars. He then looked at the young girl and gave a faint smile. "It is true that there are people out there who will be judged for who they are. And it is not an easy thing to overcome. Like you siblings... I am also a commoner."

The girls eyes went wide at that. "That's can't be right, I heard your kingdom praises you as a hero evertime you save your princess."

"Maybe at one point, but in reality I will never be a hero to them. They shout my name and throw me parties, but In their eyes I can see they despise being around me. I may save Peach on multiple occasions but I will never be nothing more to them than a mere commoner."

"But what about all of the people you killed huh?" her brother stood with fury. It was said that his father was one of the many that fell by Mario's hands. Jr looked at the red hero with a stoic expression. He wanted to hear his side as well. His father Bowser never really said what happened to those Mario defeated, only that they were no longer able to fight.

Mario looked at the young boy in silence. His mind played back every time he jumped on a shell, passed by a womp, or jumped through the sharp teeth of a giant plant barely escaping death. He held out his hand, and a fire ball appeared. Jr was on edge, as was the boy. It was the little girl who stepped forward with eyes of wonder.

"I don't understand, your not a Koopa but you can wield fire."

Mario chuckled. "As long as I can remember, I was always able to wield this power, and many others, but whenever I came across an enemy, I never used it."

The boy wasn't buying it. "Why should we belive you! As far as I'm concerned you could be lying.!" the young boy yelled. His sister was fuming.

"Will you stop being mean to him. He's done nothing wrong since he came and sat down. Why are you so angry with him?" the boy remained quiet. She was still too young to understand what happened to thier parents. She was only told that they were lost out in the ice lands, but he knew the truth. The man sitting with killed them without a second thought. He would never tell her because that would shatter her forever.

"It's fine young one. I'll show you something I've never shown anyone before." he took off his hat and dug inside. He never told anyone but his hat had a little compartment with enough room for a single item.

When he pulled his hand out, they could all see a locket on a chain. He handed it to the girl and told her to open it. When she did, she had the biggest smile her brother had ever seen.

She turned the locket and both boys could see a baby Mario sleeping peacefully with a green Yoshi. Yoshi's were said to be rare mythical beasts that only appeared once every century, but here as clear as the sky, was a picture with solid proof. The girl began jumping up and down. "I can't belive you actually met a Yoshi!"

"Well actually, who your looking at was the Yoshi that raised me." silence was the only thing that could be heard besides the crackling of the fish that was still hot.

"I don't, understand. If you were raised by a Yoshi, then why are..."

"Why am I... So friendly and not running around destroying everything?"

The boy nodded. It was said that Yoshi's were very peaceful creatures, but at the drop of a dime, they could turn into unstoppable beings that could destroy kingdoms. There was a legend about a lone being who was strouded in dark magic that approached a King Yoshi and challenged him to a fight. The battle lasted three months with neither budging an inch, but the king finally admitted defeat and gave the challenger a golden ring that would allow him access to thier domain anytime he wished.

Mario knew the legend as well and he also knew who the challenger was. He was going to tell the children, but decided that they would meet him soon enough.

"Belive it or not, my Yoshi was a kind soul who deemed fighting and killing wrong. So anytime my fire went haywire and hurt someone by accident, he turned me into an egg for three hours. That was my punishment every time."

The kids started to laugh. Even Jr found it funny. "So what happened to him? Is he still around?" the boy asked finally felling comfortable around the hero.

Mario's face dropped a little and Jr saw this. "Sadly he's gone. There was a war I was dragged into against my will. I was on the verge of dying when he came out of no where and saved me. He took a blast meant for me, and to this day... I'll never be able to repay all that he has done, at least that's what I thought. He took out a small box from his pocket and when he touched the top, it grew in size. The girl saw what was inside. The box itself was made out of indestructible magic that would only be released with his command, but inside was a sole egg with green spots.

"C-could this be what I think it is?" the girl asked with sparkly eyes. She slowly walked to the box and placed a hand onto it. On touch, she felt a beat vibrate through the box up her arm. It seemed to reach her heart as well since she was sorta caught in a daze like state. Mario snapped his hands and she came back to reality with a shocked look.

"It seems he likes you." Mario chuckled.

She fell to her knees with tears running down her face. Her brother rushed to her to find out the problem. "Big brother, I felt his heart beat. I felt it all the way to my heart." she smiled at him. Mario stood and approached the girl on one knee.

"It is true that we commoners will never be happy as those with wealth or be seen as royalty even if we become royalty ourselves, but with a little push and people who are willing to trust you..." he said giving the box to her. "we wouldn't need any labels or parties, or a fancy kingdom to run. After all the people who have trust and faith in us should be more than enough to make anyone feel like royalty!"

"Y-your giving this to me?"

"My father seems to have taken a liking to you and I'm sure you felt that link in your heart." the girl smiled and ran to give him a hug. "I need you to promise me nothing bad will happen to him okay? I'm trusting you with this important mission." the girl nodded with a new found resolve. She may be a commoner on the verge of loosing everything, but she would show them all that she could and will rise above it all.

Mario smirked and gave her brother a little box as well. He began to head back towards the castle before he stopped and turned towards him. "Take care of her. After all, family is more important than anything. And who knows, next time we meet, I might just introduce you to that hero of legend!" he smiled. The children both waved at him and Jr as they left.

Jr was amazed at what transpired. Never would he have thought that his father's mortal enemy would have such a hard life, and never in all existence did he think this person was raised by a freaking Yoshi! He wanted to tell his dad turned mom everything but Mario read his mind.

"Jr, let's keep all of this a secrete okay?"

"Hmm, why? It would be so awesome if everyone knew."

"True, but there are a few things I left out, and if people became aware of who I really am, then I'm afraid there would be a war that would soon follow. I'm only asking this in order to keep you and the others safe. I want no harm to come to you or them. They have much to learn, and before things get ruff, I want to make sure their living a happy lifestyle."

"Wait are you saying your going to-"

Mario only smiled with a finger on his lips. Jr had a wide smile as well as the two headed towards the castle. Jr now knew who this person really was and he'd more than likely follow him to the ends of the earth to see what he had in store for everyone!


End file.
